


Breakfast

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, F/M, Fight me on that, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, cum is protein, dominant frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Breakfast

I yawned as I left my room, rubbing at my eyes groggily as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Ahem."

I paused. Turning, I saw Frank lounging back along the couch, arms spread out along the top and legs kicked out. The ultimate pose of relaxation.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting breakfast…?" I answered, confusion heavily laced in my voice.

"Well, I already have breakfast ready for you."

Uh oh. That tone. Swallowing, I turned to face him fully. "Y-you did…?"

A smirk curled at Frank's lips as he saw it click in my head. He nodded before sitting up straight, leaning over and resting his elbows on his knees. Then, with one hand, he curled his finger, motioning for me to come closer. Once I was near him, he grabbed me by the wrist roughly, pulling me down to the ground. He then grinned at me, pointing right at his groin.

Swallowing, I leaned forward, nuzzling at his clothed groin, my face burning. He was already rather hard to my surprise. His bandaged fingers were going over my hair adoringly, but I knew that if I took too long, that gentle petting would quickly turn into rough manhandling. Kissing along his clothed bulge, I looked up at Frank.

A lazy smile was on his cheeks, his head tilting to the side. He stroked my hair then brought his hand to stroke against my cheek. "Look at you. A dumb little pidge who wants to please her master. Not a single thought outside of pleasing me is going through that head of yours," he cooed. A mindless pidgeon… I could work with that. "Isn't that right, pidge?"

I cooed, blinking up at the male. That drew a laugh from him, bubbling from deep in his chest. He tilted my head up by my chin and grinned. "A good little pidge. Now… you know what to do, don't you?" With that, he used his free hand to pull down the hem of his pants, his cock springing free and slapping against my face some. My tongue gently licked his shaft a small bit before licking it more, taking longer strokes and toying with the veins slightly. As he groaned and praised me from above, I started to tease and kiss the tip. His fingers returned to my hair, stroking it as I took my time.

Then they curled through my short locks and pulled my face down on his cock, his shaft sliding down my throat effortlessly despite the cry of alarm that tightened it. Once I realized that I couldn't pull away, I whimpered, drawing a low groan from him as my throat constricted and relaxed around him.

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” Frank growled when I didn’t move, looking up at him with worry. “You knew that this was coming the moment you decided to take your sweet ass time. Now, _get to work_.” He pulled my head back and forced me back down on his cock, over and over until I was doing it on my own, whining and whimpering around his shaft all the while. The feeling of his cock sliding down my throat had always been uncomfortable for me, but to please him like a good little pidge… How could I possibly deny him the pleasure? Discomfort be damned! His small groans and gentle pettings to my hair returning told me that I was doing a good job.

I pulled back until only the tip of his cock was resting on the flat of my tongue, showing him how it was about to go down my throat. Gently taking his hand, I guided it to my throat, letting him _feel_ how it stretched around him, bulging my flesh. The delighted, perverse groan that left him sent shudders down my back.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s dirty. You like feeling my cock do this to you?” he asked, looking at me with his beautiful, brown eyes. There was something in them that always clouded them whenever we coupled in any way. Something _dark_ and honestly quite alluring. “What a dirty bird… Though I can’t help but love feeling it myself. It’s one thing to feel your tight throat wrap around my cock. It’s another to feel how my cock _practically chokes you_.” He started to rub my throat then as I returned to bobbing my head quickly, watching him through lidded, lust filled eyes, practically jerking himself off through the flesh while also pleasing me with a touch he knew I loved. “Sh-shit, pidge, I think I’m gonna cum already.”

Whimpering around him, I bobbed my head faster, my hands working at his abdomen and sac both, fondling him and kneading the skin happily. Whines were garbled and warped, sounding more and more wet. When his other hand coiled through my pink locks, gripping them tight, I knew that I was about to have to take a deep breath. I barely had it in before he forced my head against his groin, his hips thrusting against my face as he hurried to throw himself over the edge. Stilling as he growled under his breath, I felt rope after rope of searing hot cum pour down my throat, filling my stomach as I struggled to swallow, refusing to let a single drop go to waste. Once the last few drops left him, he let go of me altogether, letting me pull away and cough, gasping for air.

“H-how was your breakfast, pidge~?” he teased, breathless as I was.

Smiling sheepishly and tilting my head, I cooed. “I loved it~. It was so filling~,” I said softly.

“Good~. Lunch should be ready in a few hours if you like~.” He winked, making me laugh softly. I crawled up weakly into his lap, my panty clad pussy pressing against his shaft slightly. His hands grabbed my ass instinctively. I loved it when he did that. Leaning forward, I moaned into his ear.

“Or I could make _you_ some breakfast, Frankie~,” I whispered seductively, grinding down purposefully. “I hope you don’t mind _wet_ meat… A little tart and salty, too. But you like it like that, right~?”

Groaning, Frank squeezed my rear.

“Fucking _tease_.”

“You love it~.” I leaned back and grinned at him. “Well~?”

“ _Lay down._ ”


End file.
